


【藏源】牧犬

by 完颜锊 (xiaozhibailang)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada, 藏源
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhibailang/pseuds/%E5%AE%8C%E9%A2%9C%E9%94%8A
Summary: 类型：游戏守望先锋同人文CP：岛田半藏x岛田源氏分级：NC-17（PWP）*食用前请阁下先阅读使用须知，避免造成不必要的不适。作者十分愿意与读者进行交流，但不接受ky和撕逼。-将军独狼半藏x首领牧民源氏-涉及滴蜡，失禁等特殊play，请根据个人喜好选择是否阅读！-有源氏曾被白狼王半藏支配、调教的暗示。-存在作者在角色理解上的OOC！





	【藏源】牧犬

[藏源]牧犬  
草原之上有一支骁勇善战的游牧民部族，失去老族长的它曾沉沦一时，随后又因少族长的归来幡然而起。游牧民部族如今的首领是曾被白狼部族虏获的少主源氏，他归还部族时虽有不少被俘的同族跟随，但最受族人瞩目的还是那个效命于白狼王麾下的独狼将军。  
独狼将军的生母即是白狼王的奶娘，成年后他又因高超的武技被尊为部族第一勇士。因其在旧部的显贵地位再加之白狼王不久前遇刺的消息，族人之间很快便传开了“独狼将军谋逆不成才来投靠”的说法。  
如此逆耳的传闻源氏并无阻止之意，但其执意要独狼将军入驻偏帐的态度倒平息了这番言论。后来族人都说源氏族长那时若强行阻止族人议论无非扬扬止沸，如此一来倒宛若釜底抽薪。人们都借此事夸赞族长的英明与果决，并认定他定同白狼王一般是贤能之主。  
然而独狼将军本人却不苟同。与其说是被当做亲信，他更确信住在侧帐的自己与牧犬无异：牧民白天任牧犬守护羊群，夜晚就将其放置在帐边。牧民如此为之并非为了守护自己的安全，而是怕那白日与狼群撕斗的牧犬到了夜里想起自己与狼同源，就对还依偎自己的羊群露出尖牙利齿。  
半藏想到这时不禁加重了擦拭弓箭的力道，那尖锐的箭簇将羊皮划出一道道切口，柔韧的箭杆也受力弯出一个小小的弧度。  
“！”  
主帐内突来的响声打断了半藏的思绪，立即放下手里的箭抽出腰间的匕首靠近主帐。他用匕首轻轻拨开厚重的帐帘，但展现在眼前的并非刺客，而是背对着自己的牧民之主：  
倍显尊贵的金丝白衫此刻堪堪挂在源氏肩上，裸露出的淡色肌肤上一条条旧伤如同游蛇，正随着肌肉的张弛而缓缓摆动。即便只有背影半藏也清楚源氏在做的事不容下属知晓，他收回匕首想撤回偏帐，迟疑了一下却改用手挑开帐帘屏息着窥探起来。  
源氏的手臂缓缓地律动着，他的身体随之时而紧绷时而放松。若是到了舒爽之处源氏并不压抑脱口而出的低吟，那因伸出床帐而踢翻了银壶的脚趾也攒在一起，如同一张拉满的弓。  
半藏不禁随着这律动想象起自己的主上此刻都慰藉了哪里：他是否会用常年握刀的右手握住自己的“刀柄”？空出的另一手则沿着低垂的宝囊向上摸索，扫过那被筋脉包被的刀背，再攥住那饱满圆润的刀头……  
“将军…”  
正想入非非的半藏猛然听自己被人提起，慌乱中抽回了挑着帐帘的手。那皮革落在地上发出沉重的一声闷响，叫帐里的人停下了动作。  
“既然都来了怎么又急着走呢，独狼将军？”  
被发现的半藏只得硬着头皮踏入帐内，他屈膝跪下正要请罪，那话却因源氏的起身哽在喉头。  
那件半披着的薄衫随着动作落在床上，半藏此刻清楚地看清赤裸的胸口上戴着一副银环，此刻正借着火烛闪烁着冷冷的光——他听闻白狼王对牧民的少主’关爱有加’，却未曾想过会在对方身上留下如此的记号。  
“你刚才看见什么了，将军？”  
源氏几步上前抚摸起对方眼底的战纹。借着火光半藏近距离看清了被银环穿过的乳头，它们此刻正红肿着，似乎已经被源氏捏揉了许久。  
“什么也没有，主上。”  
忙于解释的半藏急忙仰起头，鼻尖一凉才意识到自己碰上了那枚泛着光的银环。银环似乎冻坏了将军的鼻子，让他连身体都紧绷起来。  
半藏愣在原处不知该如何缓解这凝重的气氛，源氏却拉着他的手慢慢按在自己胸口上，让他凭借手心感着出乳环的轮廓与温度。这样的认知让他的身体不合时宜地反应起来，即便被厚重的皮革压迫也顶起了一块不容忽视的突起。  
“你每日都如此窥视主帐吗？”  
“不…末将不敢！”  
半藏想收回自己僭越的手，反而被源氏拉着慢慢走到床边。对方并不在意地躺回那铺满兽皮的床上，用脚趾轻轻挑弄起半藏腰侧的轻甲来。  
“无论哪个部族窥视主帐都是重罪。但你要是能取悦主人，我便不治你的罪。”  
这话如同滚烫的烈酒灌进半藏的喉头。他只觉得周遭的血液向头上涌，一时竟分不清究竟是现实还是幻觉。即便他的理智认定这是牧民之主的一时兴起，半藏还是选择遵循着本能做下去——他握住那搭在自己轻甲上的脚踝，俯身试探地亲吻一下修长的脚背，见源氏没有拒绝便沿着小腿的内侧慢慢向上舔吻起来。  
源氏细腻的皮肤绝不输于草原上的任何女人，但这双细长的腿又不同于女人那般柔软，它们因覆着一层薄薄的肌肉而展现出流畅的线条；然而这双腿也谈不上像草原上的男人，它们没有强壮到足以驯服草原的烈马，更别说打仗还要靠它们侧挂在疾跑的马上。  
白狼王让这双腿不适合骑马，倒适合夹着勇者的腰。半藏想到这不禁用牙齿啃咬起腿根上的嫩肉，被咬疼的源氏则闷哼一声用长腿绞住那乱来的脑袋。  
“白狼族的第一勇士听不懂’取悦’是什么意思吗？”  
半藏怕真惹得源氏不悦，赶紧用舌头舔上敏感的腿根。见那双牢牢缠着自己的腿满意地松开了些，半藏才凑过去慢慢舔湿因泄过而柔软的囊袋。  
“第一勇士就只有这么点能耐吗，给我抓痒还差不多。”  
正耐心舔弄着囊袋的半藏听到这样的评价咬紧了牙，将人往自己怀里拽了拽含住那疲颓的欲望。半藏回忆着女人们如何服侍自己，用舌头生涩地舔弄着顶端和敏感的孔洞。  
半藏自信身为男人定能让同为男人的源氏满足。可无论他如何卖力地舔弄吸吮，源氏的下身依旧沉睡着，丝毫没有坚定一丝的意思。这样的打击让半藏本就生疏的口活变得破绽百出，甚至将牙齿磕上了敏感的柱头。  
令人意外的是，这样的疼痛得到了源氏的一声呻吟。摸清牧民之主喜好的半藏恶意地用牙尖抵住敏感的孔洞，轻轻地啃咬起那敏感圆润的顶端。如此折磨般的动作得到了源氏一连串低吟，方才还疲软的下身则迅速地挺立起来。  
“噢…看来抓痒可没法让您尽兴。”  
半藏低声笑着任人踢上自己的腰窝，借着源氏重心倾移的空挡把对方拽进自己怀里。他一手紧紧攥着源氏挣扎的腿，另一手有些急躁地解开腰带再用蛮力扯开那些繁复的轻甲，将下身从厚重的兽皮下解放出来。  
怒张的欲望上青色的筋脉正兴奋地跳动着，它同一条危险的蛇那般高昂着头。自顶端流下的前液打湿了柱身，在烛火下映出淡银色的光芒。  
“嗤，第一勇士湿得倒是挺快。”  
带着薄茧的手不同于女人的纤细与柔软，也与半藏常年握弓的手不尽相同——这是牧民之主的手，此刻正如同握着刀柄般坚实地握住半藏的下身。这样的认知让半藏呻吟出声，那已经坚硬如铁的欲望也立即涨得发疼。  
“您要是不赶紧湿一些的话我们可都不好过。”  
半藏有些不舍地拨开握着自己下身的手，抓住源氏的腿俯身将津液渡进那闭合的穴口。满是老茧的手指借着润滑尝试地刺入些许，那本不该用于交合的地方立刻收缩夹紧了侵入的手指。半藏的手指被夹得一顿，随后又坚定地挤开不停收紧的开口进入了柔软的内里。  
起初的侵入对半藏粗糙的手指而言有些困难。随着他尝试地抽送搅动手指，那强烈的刺激反而让紧绷的穴口放松下来，原本干涩的甬道也逐渐分泌出足以润滑的肠液。  
“看来牧民的族长湿得也很…”  
“住口！”  
半藏识趣地噤声，只是抽出手指在源氏面前晃动两下才愉快地将涨得麻木的下身慢慢挤入准备充分的穴口。  
一下到底的刺激让两个人都呻吟出声。半藏死死抓住身旁的兽皮，压下被绞得险些倾泻的欲望缓缓地抽送起来。  
红润的内壁紧紧绞住抽送的柱身，随着抽送被缓缓地拽出些许又慢慢顶入。附着老茧的指腹恶意地拨弄起被带出的软肉，每当那手指捻上敏感的肠肉时源氏就不禁呻吟一声，那贴在小腹上的欲望也兴奋地颤动一下。  
“想取悦您真不容易，王上。”  
半藏用指甲剐蹭着肠壁的同时捏了一下源氏的囊袋，这让对方的欲望弹跳了一下，但顶端依旧没有任何前液流出。  
也许牧民之主真的需要一些疼痛的刺激。这样想着的半藏大开大合地操干起来，甚至扬起手尝试性地朝源氏的屁股上抽了一巴掌。响亮的拍打声换来了牧民的威胁，但那根湿润的阴茎却证明它的主人十分享受疼痛带来的快感。  
“您当然不会因为这个处死我，不然我就告诉族人们英明神武的族长私底下喜欢什么。”  
“那他们会信族长还是区区一个外族将军？”  
结实有力的肩膀毫不费力地扛起了那双细长的腿。半藏将自己又向源氏顶了顶，伸长脖子去亲吻那对冰冷的银环。  
“如果是个穿着乳环的族长就另说了。”  
湿润温暖的舌尖将银环挑起，靠舔弄和转动由里到外地刺激着原本就红肿的乳头。待两颗乳粒都被挑逗得足够坚挺后半藏故意叼住了更加敏感的左乳，用力地吸吮几下便轻轻用牙齿啃咬起来。  
被银环穿过的乳头无法收缩，只能任由尖利的牙齿碾压欺凌。带着疼痛的快感让源氏兴奋地屈起了脚趾，那根欲望也坚挺到在小腹前翘起一个客观的弧度。  
“流淌着尊贵血液的牧民之主就是撸管也得靠玩乳环才能硬起来，这样说是不是更令人信服？”  
“放肆！你…”  
源氏还未发作，被冷落的另一只乳环便被捏在手里粗暴地拉扯起来。敏感的乳头经不起如此刺激，泪水立刻盈满了源氏的眼睛。他呜咽一声想打开那只作恶的手，身体却反射性地扼住了这个冲动。  
“我想您应该会遵守诺言，只要我取悦您就不治我的罪。”  
半藏拿起一旁的蜡烛，将溶解的蜡油在自己身上滴了几滴才慢慢滴上对方红肿的乳头。  
由牛油制成的蜡烛很难凝结，蜡油又粘稠得极易地汇聚在一起。那银质的乳环导热极快，很快就和蜡油一同将乳头的里外都炙烤得通透。红肿的乳肉由一开始的刺痛转变为被烘烤的钝痛，整颗乳粒饱胀得泛起光亮，唯有乳孔的位置微微凹下一个小窝。  
“看来您满意这个，是吗？”  
半藏紧紧抓着肩上的腿，用还拿着蜡烛的那只手擦过源氏已经被精液弄脏的小腹。对方的下身已经泄过一些但依旧挺立着，随半藏用力的抽送小幅度地晃动着，将顶端还没射干净的精液一点点甩出来。  
方才的蜡油让源氏的甬道缩得极紧，半藏必须多用一番力气才能达到之前抽送的速度。在床上力气从来不属于独狼将军担忧的范畴，现在他担心的是如何才能不被这太过紧致的甬道夹得即刻缴械。  
“您得放松点。”  
半藏放下蜡烛轻拍了拍源氏的屁股却换来更加用力的绞弄，险些就让他不甘心地泄了出来。建议不成的半藏深深吸了口气，将下身抽出后连续地掴打起源氏的屁股来。随着疼痛的刺激源氏也紧绷起身体，许久才脱力地放松下来。  
那愈演愈烈的拍打将左臀染上深深的红色，半藏有些流连地抚摸了两下才扶着下身挤入因脱力而松软的穴口。湿润的甬道柔顺地接纳下半藏的欲望，比方才更加温热的肠肉讨好地裹住布满筋脉的柱身，如同亲吻般温柔地挤压着那些敏感的筋脉。  
那昂起的顶端这次终于能挑开温顺的肠道寻找起那微凸的点，尝试地撞击一下便大开大合地顶弄起来。  
“很好…这才是第一勇士…”  
源氏的称赞被断断续续的呻吟掩盖，他用手转动捏揉着自己的下身。那处随着前列腺被撞击兴奋地滴着前液，那些藏在深处的精液也随之缓缓滴落在小腹和手上。  
“嘶…”  
敏感点被半藏恶意地撞击让源氏舒服地仰起头，原本低沉的呻吟也拔高了些许。他的欲望再次射出一小股精液，然后依旧不见疲惫地挺立着。无法痛快地高潮让源氏急躁起来，他不满地用手撸动着颤动的柱身，强迫已经疲惫的甬道去绞弄半藏的欲望。  
“操…放松！”  
觉得还不是时候的半藏不满地拍打着源氏的臀瓣。他缓了口气将随之而来的平和甩去一边，抽出已经释放的欲望慢慢打量起对方还迟迟不肯高潮的下身。  
“疼…”  
听到呼痛半藏松开了捏着对方下身的手，改而从泛紫的根端一点点向上揉搓。这样的按摩让堵在内里的精液流出了一点，但很快又被更浓稠的堵住了出口。  
半藏继续撸动着那肿胀柱身的同时给了源氏一个足够温柔的亲吻作为安慰。他用舌头撬开对方的嘴，手却迅速拿起一旁的蜡烛浇在敏感的囊戴上。  
源氏的尖叫被半藏堵在了口中，堵着另一个出口的精液则被远远地射了出去。紧接着精液的是无色的尿液，它们顺着出口淌到源氏和半藏的腿上，打湿了身下早已泥泞不堪的兽皮。  
“我明天还是要处死你。”  
源氏不再去看那又流出不少精液才逐渐疲软的下身，扭头死死地盯着一副邀功模样的半藏。  
“不，您不会。”  
半藏将被弄脏的兽皮扔开，紧贴着源氏躺在床上。他用鼻尖碰了碰对方被汗打湿的头发，满足地眯起眼睛享受地嗅闻起属于源氏的味道。  
“这就是您让我待在偏帐的原因吧？”  
半藏不在乎自己的询问会不会得到答复，他只想好好记住这带着情欲的味道。甚至与这味道相比，自己身为第一勇士的经历都变得虚无缥缈起来。  
“牧民果然是所有部族里最擅长驯养牧犬的。”  
“嗯…什么蠢话…”  
面对独狼将军莫名的感叹牧民之主只是敷衍地应了两声，他现在可没精力聊什么训犬的事。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读！  
如果喜欢请评论或点击喜欢吧！  
您的支持会成为我努力产出的动力！❤


End file.
